


Another Mouth To Feed

by hihowareya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post Game, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/hihowareya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat can't stay in the place where his best friend and girlfriend consummated their relationship and finds himself staying with friends he hadn't seen in a long time. Much to his surprise, absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder- even if in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Homestuck isn't the bee's knees for everyone anymore, Karkat/Equius is my lifeblood and if no one else is going to contribute to this great ship then god damn it I will. Also, sorry for poorly portrayed Eridan that's not exactly my specialty.

Karkat Vantas had a lot of problems, and 99% of them could currently be traced back to his now ex-moirail and ex-matesprit, who were surely entangled in each other's appendages in his bed as he strode down a cold side walk. He knew about Gamzee and Terezi. He knew for a while now. He didn't want to believe it- didn't want to admit it. He wanted to pretend that if he ignored it the problem would go away. But he did, and it didn't.

They didn't stop pailing when he was asleep on the couch after a long movie night. They didn't stop intentionally leaving him out of plans so they could end with extracirricular activity. They didn't stop acting like he was an idiot and didn't notice any of it. So when he walked in to them mid coitous on the couch he bought for less than retail at a garage sale, they could only stare at him in what appeared to be fear. "Fuck..." was the only word that escaped Gamzee's throat as as soon as the letters fell to the ground Karkat was already walking down the stairs past the other apartments until he'd gone from floor 4 to 1 and out the door. Hands shoved in his pockets, eyes stinging from tears prickling at the edges, he ground his teeth to keep from sobbing. He walked fast. Kicked rocks that stood in his way, cracked sticks beneath his feet and huffed cloudy breaths into the cold November air. It was inevitable, the entire situation... but he didn't want to deal with it. Not this soon anyway.

When his heart rate finally became an percussion solo in his chest he slowed down and took a deep breath. When he let it out, it raged as a strangled sob he instantly became embarassed over. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to search for someone to crash with since he wasn't planning on going home soon. Half of these people he hadn't seen in quite a few human years. By human standards, Karkat Vantas was 19 years old- the remaining trolls he knew 20. He'd tried to keep in contact when they assimilated with human culture, but some just faded from his social circle. Sollux and Aradia were in Korea, so no use with them. Tavros' was Gamzee's friend... too awkward. Same with Vriska to Terezi. Feferi and him weren't terribly close so he called Kanaya instead. Dial tone. She was such a social butterfly now that she'd barely had time for him. Fuck, okay, Eridan. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.

"Hello?"

"Eridan, fuck thank you. I need you to-"

"Kar, this really isn't a good time..."

"Yeah, well, not for me either." He rubbed his nose across the sleeve of his jacket, slathering it with mucus.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember that shit with Gamzee and Terezi? That I was suspicious about? Well, fuckin hit confirmed. Sunk my god damn battle ship."

"As much as I appreciate the nautical pun, and I really do, I got somethin I'm doin Kar."

"What is it? What's more important than the fact that my entire string of quadrants just got smashed by a fucking jackhammer?"

"I'm movin my stuff Kar. I'm goin to human school- the higher intelligence sort. They have mini-hives set up for you and everythin. I'm leavin in an hour and gettin there tomorrow mornin."

"What? You were gonna fucking leave and not say anything? Shit what the hell? What the fuck was I supposed to do when I heard you just abandoned everything?"

"Look Kar, I hate goodbyes. They're hard on me, I've got a poets heart. Things didn't work with Fef, I'm movin onto bigger and better things. I'm sorry things didn't work with you and Gam and Rez, but I got'ta focus on me right now- you understand. You're a strong kinda guy, you'll get over it." Karkat huffed and clenched his teeth.

"Guess there goes my request. I was gonna ask to crash with you for a few days."

"Sorry about that. I hope everythin works out for you- but I gotta go catch my bus."

"Yeah. Sure, man. See ya." He slid his finger half heartedly over the call end and slumped against a street lamp. Fuck... he searched through his phone. He tried as many people as he could. John, Dave, Rose, Jade- new humans, new trolls, nothing. He was about to give up when a small pair of hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" A familiar feminine voice cood innocently behind him. He defensively turned in an instant and readied himself to attack- troll instincts never leave. He saw a smiling face staring at him. "That's cheating, you know! You have to guess before you look!!" Nepeta stared at him with a cheery face and disposition as always, her bright eyes locked onto his. Even now, at 11:07 PM, he could see how open and honest her face was. His wasn't. His cheeks and nose were red from holding back tears, his eyes glossy and wet and his lips were cracked from biting them. "Karkitty- oh no, what's wrong?" Her face changed from happy to concerned. He turned on her, not wanting to get into it. She'd definitely let him stay with her, no questions. But he knew how she felt about him, and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He decided he'd sleep at the park. In desperate times, a bench could be pretty comfy. He started to walk away when he heard shuffling behind him and suddenly his path was blocked. Nepeta stood in front of him, holding grocery bags she'd set aside to cover his eyes. "Oookay mister, you had better start talking before I use some feline interrogation techniques on you- you wont like it!!" He swallowed hard and made a face. He turned away from her only slightly.

"Terezi... she and Gamzee are kinda a fuckin thing, I guess. They were a thing for a while now, and I fuckin knew it- I did. But how the hell do you even bring that up? You don't. So like a fucking pillgrub I ignored it and look what happened. I walk into them breaking hip bones on my fucking couch in our apartment and what do I do? I fucking run. Because I don't want to deal with that, I don't want to see that. There is no amount of industrial febreeze that's going to let me use those fucking ass cushions again. So here I am, no place to go, nothing to do, red faced and teary eyed and blubbery like an idiot. Sorry." he clenched his fists so hard his nails nearly pierced his palms. "So that's it." The next thing he knew, a small arm was laced through one of his and pulling him.

"You could have just asked in the first place!!" Nepeta made a pouty expression, though there was clearly concern behind it. "We have a place you can stay! Extra room and all!!" Karkat dragged his feet til he got her to halt.

"No. I can't- It's my fault all this happened. I need to be punished. I need pigeons and ducks dive bombing me because I'm not the usual hobo on their precious wooden furniture."

"Karkat-" Nepeta began "you don't need to act so tough sometimes. We're furrriends! All of us! We're kinda stuck in different places right now, but we're all still good to some degree!! I'm sure Terezi and Gamzee will come around. Until then, stay with us!!" She gave him a wink and an award winning smile. He almost gave in.

"Wait- who is us?"

"Me and Equius!! We have a nice apartment! Equius even let me get a kitty!! It's not lonely and I just bought food!!" She held up her grocery bags as proof.

"Uh... thanks but I'd rather not. The last thing I need is someone beating me down verbally and while I can usually defend myself, I'm really not feeling up to it. I mean unless... you know, isn't around."

"What? Equius? Of course he is! He is probably wondering where I am in fact! Don't worry about him, he's all hiss no scratch. It'll be okay, come on!!" He found he was less inclinded to resist out of sheer exhaustion. What a fucking night. He followed her to an appartment in a quiet area up to the 3rd floor on the farthest left end. Boy, this would sure be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat arrives and instantly starts fights because that's what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had nearly forgotten this was a thing I started so here I am at it again and will try to remember to finish this in it's entirety by the end of the week. This was very quickly done I'm so sorry I promise the actual smut will be a lot better.

“Hellooo~” Nepeta somehow managed to swing the door open with her arms full and announced her arrival into a small but homey apartment. She rushed to put all her groceries in the kitchen and in no time Karkat watched her reappear from around a corner. “Come in, come in!!” she tugged on his sleeve. He kicked his unlaced sneakers off on a door mat and stepped up the single step out of the door way, closing the heavy door behind him. Karkat hated walking into unfamiliar homes. He didn't know what was expected of him, or how he should be expected to act. It made the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Nepeta had let go of him to hastily pack cupboards and a refrigerator. He took care to take in the style of his temporary home. It was rather simple, but larger than his old one. Large enough for two very different people to live comfortably, anyway.

He stepped into the kitchen to find Nepeta; crossed his arms and hunched his back in an effort to feel smaller, and less awkward in this unfamiliar space. “You can make yourself right at home you know! We don't have company very often so we don't have a guest room or anything like that but I'm sure it'll work out!” she shuffled things around and seemingly strategically placed thing in their designated spot, something Karkat was unfamiliar with. Terezi and Gamzee rarely ever put groceries away, even perishables. He'd always come home to bags full of food sitting on the table. He was guilty of it himself- just taking food from the bags until they were empty.

“Oookay.” Before he knew it, Nepeta was pulling his arm again around the corner into a rather comfortable living room. He put up some resistance in walking through the doorway, and stood instead just behind the door frame. “I'm baaack from hunting.”

“I can tell- I surely hope you've not actually brought anything alive home with you... pardon, _previously_ alive.” Karkat swallowed hard as a familiar affected voice answered her. It had been quite some time since he'd seen or spoken to Nepeta or Equius, and seeing as Nepeta had remained essentially the same, he could only assume her moirail hadn't changed either.

“Actually I did!! Well, it's not what I went looking for but...” she motioned for Karkat to step forward and he was incredibly hesitant to do so. Fuck. This was too awkward. He wondered if he'd be able to make a break for it before- too late. She playfully tugged him along, his socks sliding on the linoleum floor and his eyes locked on someone not paying any attention to him. Equius didn't even look up at him or acknowledge his presence- he was far too invested in typing something rapidly on a laptop placed on his crossed legs. He sighed lightly and spared a quick glance and returned to typing, but ceased soon after to return to observing Nepeta's mutantblooded capture.

'This is it. This is where I die.' Is all Karkat thought upon seeing Equius' frustratingly perplexed expression. He intentionally locked eyes with Karkat through clear glass lenses and didn't move from his position on the dark gray sectional. He narrowed his eyes.

“Explain.” was all he cared to say.

“Well I-” Karkat began halfheartedly but was soon interrupted.

“You could be a lot more welcoming you know!!” Nepeta placed her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks. “Karkat has just been through a harrowing experience! He needs to relax. And yooouuu mister should be a lot more welcoming to guests!!” Karkat admired whatever powerful technique she had, because in moments he could see the tenseness begin to dissolve from her blueblooded friend's being and his thin eyebrows unfurrowed.

“Fine.” He returned to working quickly.

“Ah! Good.” Nepeta clasped her hands together. “Now you get comfy while I go make something to eat- all this moirail-ing makes me furrociously hungry.” She hurried out of the room. She was spastic as ever, and Karkat found some comfort in that. Moments passed and he stood there awkwardly, listening to the clacking of the laptop keys and Nepeta toying around in the kitchen. Across from the sectional was a flat screened television, playing something he'd never seen on a rather low volume. Between that was a coffee table that the remote sat upon. If this was anyone else's house, he'd have put his feet up on it and turned the volume up by now. But this was the home of two people he felt oddly unfamiliar with and this was not a place he belonged in. He scanned the room absentmindedly until he was spoken to.

“Your standing and fidgeting is making me exceedingly uncomfortable. You will sit down.” He whipped around to find he was being stared at and Equius had crossed his arms in what seemed to be agitation. He wanted to fight back for the sake of being difficult, but being in this place put a heavy pressure on him that he could feel in his shoulders and in his gut, so he awkwardly shuffled over and sat down stiffly. He swallowed and his mouth drew a thin line. Equius made a quick thoughtful expression and closed the laptop abruptly, studying him all the while. There was a long silence until Karkat finally couldn't handle it anymore

“What the fuck is up with you scrutinizing me? I get it, I'm not welcome here but if you want me to leave you just need to say the damn word and I'm gone-” he felt his face getting red and his eyes sting as he remembered why he was here in the first place. “I tried to protest but Nepeta wouldn't let me! I'm telling the truth and if you don't believe me you can ask her because believe me if it was up to me I'd've-”

“I don't care.”

“...what.” Karkat nearly scoffed at his rant being thrown away so abruptly.

“I don't care. Your presence poses no hindrance to me. I'm sure you'll find my attempts to be accommodating most effortful.” Equius adjusted his glasses and looked away from Karkat.

“...wha... what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He had to admit he was confused. He expected to be berated and insulted not told that he wasn't “in the way” or whatever he was trying to say.

“You will watch your language- I really don't appreciate your choice in vernacular. Nevertheless, if Nepeta prefers you stay here then I have few qualms with that- so long as you aren't obnoxious. I understand that is very difficult for you, but please try not to be.” The immense amount of passive aggressiveness in his statements were unfathomable to Karkat and he was wondering how badly he'd break his wrist if he punched Equius in the face- stabbing his hands with glass shards and all. He huffed to himself for a while, trying hard not to fight. He was rather exhausted anyway. He let his anger slither out slowly and tried to make for polite conversation.

“So what, you're too cool for sunglasses indoors now?” Equius looked momentarily confused then honored Karkat with a response.

“My vision is enhanced with far more proficiency this way- previously I was quite hindered.”

“You mean to tell me the whole damn time I was around you, you were fuckin blinder than a bat and you still had the gall to insult me about my handicaps?” Karkat leaned forward, almost insulted.

“Tsk- well I wouldn't go that far. Clearly I wasn't completely without vision. After all, I could obviously see that you haven't grown a single inch since I last saw you.” Okay, now he was insulted.

“I might be short but your temper's shorter!!” Karkat raised his voice.

“ _My_ temper? _I'm_ not the one who's shouting!!” Or so Equius claimed- his voice in fact now louder than Karkat's.

“I'm surprised you can even hear yourself think over your pretentious, nasally tone!! Do you talk this loud in your head? I bet it echoes a lot in that empty space!”

“Nasally-”

“Yeah, nasally.” Karkat pinched his nose in an attempt to imitate. “Ooh look at me I'm Equius Zahhak, I'm told what to do by a little girl and when I'm mad my voice sounds like an air horn!!” Equius was seconds away from trying to wring Karkat's neck when Nepeta rounded the corner looking especially displeased.

“Is fighting what is happening here?? That had better not be what is happening here!” She made an angry face (that was admittedly more cute than angry) and stomped over to her arguing friends.

“You two outta be more nice to each other- you're so much alike! Pawnestly, You could be such good friends.”

“We are nothing alike- I am insulted that you would ever insinuate that someone of my position should ever be compared to-”

“Zip it-” once again, Karkat was duly impressed at her ability to control someone like Equius so easily. “Now, I have purrepaired something to eat and if you're both very good I might even consider sharing it!! If not then I guess I'm the only one going to bed with a satisfied tummy.” She looked back and forth from one to the other. “Is that understood.” and it was said as a statement, not a question.

“I suppose so.” Equius ran the top of his wrist over his forehead to wipe off beads of sweat that had developed in their verbal kerfuffle.

“Yeah...”

“Good! Now thats what I like to hear.” her expression changed rapidly from angry to satisfied and Karkat began to understand what a powerful girl she was. “Now I'll be back in a few minutes and if one of you is dead I'm just gonna have to kill the other.” Only after she left did Karkat mutter to Equius;

“She's surprisingly intimidating...” and he was answered only with a quick nod before they both relaxed and let out breaths of relief.


End file.
